ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Journal entries/@comment-5745743-20161014030925
Personal memes *VATREKS (joke since 8th gr w/Braden) - insane, heavy/black super metal band banned internationally but performs secretly in various open locations (middle of deserts, underground, in sky, on remote islands), has insanely complex orchestra-like hours-long music, has concerts in giant arenas full of cannibalism, torture, etc., and cult of crazy drug-addicted fans obsessed with death and insane shit. **Ex: The "Depths" concert- arena in middle of desert, extreme head-banging super metal, creates sound soul rift in middle of the arena, splits giant crack to core of Earth, arena falls in, reaches terminal velocity while falling on fire, smashes into core of Earth and comes out other side upside down, bullets to the surface, going so fast the speed of sound can't keep up with it and a giant wave chases the arena, the arena bullets into space and smashes back into Earth, instantly the wave reaches it and creates a sonic boom shockwave throughout the planet into space, deafening the entire audience, ending the song *Dancing naked black guy Trump supporter streaking at football game *Hardass bald asshole w/earrings who intently stares at people, starts fights, is intimidating *Cicero/Rasputin mix student at school, eats fish soup from his bookbag, talks in 3rd person *Guy arrested for assault on first day of Harvard ('hot' mugshot dude), expelled with no refund ($750,000) *Loudmouth, witty, hardass morbidly obese conspiracy theorist skeptic in college class, constantly embroiled in arguments with other students over bullshit *Going on dark web, Augur of Dunlain dialogue (as part of government conspiracy) *iRobot scene, Will Smith finds Hillary emails, escapes while house suddenly gets destroyed by giant robot *Deformed/fucked up kid in class who birthed his mother at age 3 then grew a penis (fetal abnormality) *80s: Guy with pointed slicked back hair in vinyl suit w/retro glasses, hooked up with wires, playing synthesizer (Cars Gary Numan), in abandoned industrial warehouse *dude in school who quickly shoved arm up girls' asses at lunch and rubbed shit in their face *dude talks to himself about religion/politics and gets in fights with himself, has to go to hospital a lot (multiple personality disorders overlap and argue) *dude has facial reconstruction surgery every 5 years because of government spying *Extremely loud, yelling aggressive armored man in helicopter over warfare city throwing recruits out *Large cars/trucks flying through the air into buildings *cyberpunk hardass bounty hunter dude, fucks bitches gets money, engineer/programmer *dark edgy kid in class in trench coat w long black hair/piercings listens to Cannibal Corpse; "I...am Lucien LaChance!" in demonic, dark voice *Insane, loud, crazy, drug addict metal/rock superstar now confined in wheelchair in rehab/mental institution and speaks like Stephen Hawking with computer for rest of his life due to very poor life decisions (crazy shit in 80s) **Crazy drug addict superstar interview: I have done lots of crazy shit. My left leg rotted off years ago due to my addiction to heroin. I used to hit up gay strip clubs and hide crack in my exhaust pipe. I once had sex with my guitar who I named Patricia. I ate a pigeon's head off before a concert to get a buzz. I locked myself in the back of a beer truck and skinny dipped. I hid from police during a meth bust in a garbage truck and was taken to the dump where I was nearly incinerated. In 1981 I was arrested in a high speed chase for going 150 miles over the speed limit on a motorbike, drunk as shit. I had my friend drive his semi over my dick in the street to test it. I was naked and on acid when I tied 4 trucks to my limbs and had my friends drive them in different directions. I used blunt paper as guitar strings so I didn't miss a whiff. I joined the occult at age 13 and was part of a sex slave trade for a short time before I drugged up a black cultist and slit his neck. I survived 3 days devouring his body before escape through a hole I dug with a fork. I cheated on my wife with our dog of whom I had an intimiate relationship with for years. I had a spinal link removed so I could snort crack off my dick. I am a crazy motherfucker. *crazy evil sadistic dictator laughing hysterically, having nervous breakdown on live TV *Insane ass psychology professor, does all kinds of crazy shit and mindfucks - Star Wars battle in hallway with student on first day of school, leads to giant room with bridge, conspiracy shit about 'ruling the college' **Crazy psy professor has severe multiple personality disorder, head of several large families oblivious to each other, screws the legal system and challenges international law *frightening, insulting, bitter, unjust, unpleasant, angry, excruciating, antagonizing, controlling, vindicitive, racist, misogynistic, megalomaniacal, capricious, malevolent religious dramatic power-driven old man **trillionaire asshole (owns 99.9% of world's wealth) -- obsessed with family heirarchy, power **brutally, savagely, violently conquered Earth and established 'ten thousand year empire', thousands of illegitimate children, slaughtered billions, installed new world order, 'ruined culture and globalization' **King who conquered most of the world, inherited by father who was much worse than him **Extremely dramatic and master of manipulation, had horribly terrifying and emotionally abusive childhood from father who was worse than him **"What is this madness by which you speak!" grandfather yells angrily slamming his fist unto the table. **"You will not defer this family with your twisted outrageous lies and tales. You will be damned! Damned to hell I say, by the might of God!" as a roar of thunder shook the house under a binding flash of light. **"This temple of blood wherein my soul resides...be defered once again. I shall live a-gayn! Gods be praised!" **"You attempt to bring an outside party into this situation, and defile our family with your decrepit lies and fool's tales of old. A mockery of our ancestors which our blood from hails. What trickery is this? Madness, madness I say!" ***"He will join us, or die, master." ***"Sit in self-hatred and suffering, choking on your own blood as you burn acrisp in the fires of fucking hell!" ***"I call to you now, my son. let my spirit rise from within and fill your abode with my everholy presence. rise, i must! my son! or i must agayn suffer a wickering death!" ***"The eera of the old remains a glimmer in my mind, a subtle reminder of my youth - the bliss i shared and the blunders I suffered. oh how i remember the sparkling shades of crimson glimmering over fields of glistening gold." ***"Ha ha ha! you son of a bitch! now you MUST learn the ways of discipline, with suffering as your teacher." ***"A martyr my father was, at the hands of the bewitching treachery of the Deus Ex Imperial Concord. he suffered a painful death. the pain i felt was more than emotional: the burning spilt a tear from my eye all my descendants shall once face." ***"Buried within the human subconscious, you will find the flickering flashes of Hell. " ***"Suffering is the great equalizer. There will be plenty of time for the judging when you stand at the gates of Hell." ***"Tears is the melting of your soul pouring from your sockets." ***"Evermore you shall face my insufferable wrath! Your punishment has only scarcely begun! When you stand at the gates of Hell with your eyes pouring from your sockets, you will understand the meaning of pain and agony tenfold!" ***"As a creature of this Earth, I bear full right to remake the world in my image and in essense of my fellow man who precedes me." ***"Your firstborn son has lost his only blood and thus relinquished his birthiright. But I am here father... and my son is alive. With my spirit will come the crushing force of the empire upon our enemies." ***"Should I once more fall to splendor is evermore I wither and become a fatality of the cosmos." ***keywords: trickery, tyranny, bewildering, suffered, condemn, forbade, betrayed, mockery, trickery, crazed, mad, talents, fleece, ancestors, death comes, blackbird, strict, firstborn son, bloodline *Naked fat mexican pervert w/mustache running through campus hallways being chased by police officers *Ancano-like OUL advisor-of-grounds. Walks around campus, questioning and harassing students and staff. No one recalls hiring him. Claims the Dean of OU recruited him to scout OUL as a consort but Dean doesn't recall 'any such interaction ever taking place'. Has a skeptical/blurry background. Is very dramatic, "if you're not with him, you're against him." Obsessed with conspiracies and thinks everyone is out to get him. Often threatens to 'launch attacks' on students' 'freewill'. Is obsessed with power and knowledge and spends all night in the college library. Claims to have 'supreme power'. Past allies/colleagues claim him to be 'the most level-headed vindicative sociopath they've ever witnessed'. Thinks students may be spies or foreign agents. He has been spotted in past years at hundreds of colleges. His motives are unknown, but it is believed he may be seeking higher power through knowledge as some sort of international conspiracy. *Vatreks concert; opening act is releasing ravaged lion on audience, who beg for it to attack them, before it dies of heart attack. Angry-ass grizzly bear chained to pole, beaten with socks as it is teased and fed alcohol and pumped with testosterone and chemicals. In midst of concert, bear is unchained and bullets off stage into audience but explodes in midair from chemical imbalances *Chinese Supertest - armed soldiers at constant aim, complex surveillance systems, no one allowed within 5 mile except authorized government officials 72-hour national news coverage, 35,000 students in 10 warehouse testing facilities, helicopters/military/submarines. Only 3% pass and are given high govt positions. Rest are sent to Academic Corrections on a remote island in southern oceans for 6 months then try again. Each failed time adds another 6 months -- then college. *Redneck farmer challenged his son to a duel, the son was unwilling to destroy what little family convention he had left, and thus was brutally put down by his deranged, tyrant, abusive father. "You will fight for your honor. Rise and fight my son. You will learn respect..and suffering will be your teacher." *old dying man in his 90s crying his eyes out because he doesn't want to die, he loves his family and life so much, so much left to learn and see *To make matters worse, after he caught his wife cheating on him, he promptly took a chainsaw to her. He demanded she kill him with it. *He bore a large amount of children with many mistresses, intending to spread throughout the world like a virus, gain significant power by infiltrating governments, and helping to fulfill him in his journey for ultimate world domination. However, his plans went into turmoil. In a night of treason and drug-fuelled ramage, he ordered his family be hunted down by assassins and destroyed. In that process, he would reclaim his birthright and flee the country with an overseas account, sparking an international manhunt by the UN. He is currently at large. *driver's license permanently suspended in 6 states for crazy, ridiculous car stunts - high speed 150mph drifting thru downtown Chicago at 3am - attaching bungee cord and jumper cables to car and driving off bridge 100mph with a 25 cylinder engine - replacing car horn with 200 decibal train horn - having sex while driving/participating in an orgy while driving (on motorcycle?) *operating international underground sex empire *"Go slither back in your rat hole!", "-degenerative comments towards other people's sex organs-" - people on internet *Just dismiss shit immediately by labeling it as "ridiculous." *wake up in room with dark window tied to chair, masked guys in suits come out and beat you with sticks *watching football fights: motherfuckers got in a fight in my driveway, one of them had a fucking cello that he beat the dude over the head with before picking him up and throwing him through my windshield *"Hey ey ey lemme shed some words of wisdom down here to all you folks out there now, who think you're all hard and redneck and shit, um. If you... don't live within 5 mile of a patch of woods or a lone tree or mud boggin hole..... you ain't red shit. That's right, get the fuck out! you shitfaced communist blowhard, fuck you!. Go suck the Chang whatshisface's dick and climb the ladderof national socialism.-cue music again- Got some good ass music comin down here to all you folks in the good old country naw, we ready let's get ready to ROCK!" -- Tim Davison on "USA 95.5". He's known for inviting 'esteemed' guests such as writers and politicians on the air, only to blow them off, rant, expose them, or drag them into a scam. His highly confrontional, aggressive, loud radio demeanor was characterized by a completely improvised radio set and talks (often dropping any plans), rants about his personal life, obsessive railing of politics, and perpetuating scams and 'absolutely ridiculous' conspiracy theories. The show was shut down numerous times regarding citations against the ROA and state of Ohio, but Davison was acquitted each time regarding a 'very stretched first amendment right to speech and press'. Author Lily Conley attempted to sue Davison for libel damages and 'severely falsified and misinterpreted information' but failed, followed by Davison recieving a citation for stating "Fuck that bitch." regarding the incident. "I'm a fuckin asshole with an opinion and a radio! What could possibly go wrong? -explosion-" Davison allegedly aired the movie 'Birth of a Nation' over his late night show, forgetting it was a silent film and unable to be heard or seen by listeners, meaning the entire show was quiet for over an hour. Several authors, podcasters, and associates have made clear "Davison is an idiot and ignoramous. Avoid him at all costs." while natives of his area view him as "a local hero and voice for his patriotic American people." His show was described as the "anti-NPR of the far-right deep state, posing an agenda wrapped in dystoppian motif and undermining the status quo to the furthest extent, providing a permnanence of absolute capitalism." "This guy himself would pose a good argument for repealing the first amendment." "Naturally as with all things, some dumbass comes along and ruins it. Fuck this asshole." Apparently, some people view him as a sort of prophet and one called him 'the antichrist'. His radical political and religious views are unclear, blurred, and completely inconsistent. If interpreted literally, they would mean the end of social order and 'ultimate destruction of human civilization'. *Goku58 - crazy pagan internet RP website master dude who constantly is doing crazy and mysterious shit in rl, proudly talks about it on the internet, been to prison and jail constantly, very sketchy background, mixed up with alls sorts of underground organizations - currently in prison for smuggling contraband over Mexican border *insane psychomanic drug addict extreme avant garde 'nu' artist Edward Sisscorhands-looking motherfucker, lives alone, severely dysfunctional and out of touch with reality *guy whose ripped his dick off through stupidest and elaborate ways *The "McManiac" - In protest of their unhealthy food, he casually drove his pickup truck packed with dynamite into a McDonald's, which then exploded with such massive force it blew the restaurant apart and blew everyone inside to pieces *Extremely insane politically motivated psychopathic nymphomaniac zoophile child molester serial rapist buzzkill interview: "only God decides who dies" *Scrawny redneck police chief - claims not to be racist despite constant use of slurs, just 'how he was raised', makes racist or insulting statements, then makes person second guess and ask again only to give different response. "I'm bout half a mial away from bein pottin soil, I see." "I'm two-toeing my ass up the Mason Dixon hopin not to get caught by niggers with hangrope." "Shiiit, well ill be a two-timin, half-assed. pipe-smokin cracker honky." **fuckin spic, going down south on, broad, mash your taters, blow, shitfaced, peckerwoods, honkeys, jigaboos *quick, intelligent, witty, verbose, factual, fast-talking dude like Will Hunting - "My life philosophy? ..... I'm living in the fast lane. Flying 140 down the highway, destination nowhere, just hoping I come by a gas station, cause God only knows I'm running on empty. Hitting millions by day, getting shit-faced by night, screwing bitches up the wall and making last an ounce of blow for every unfortunate motherfucker I come by, one step away from blowing my fucking head off. That's the fast lane." **or "taking a rocky mountain pronghorned antelope by the fuckin horns, taking control of the motherfucker, putting it to overdrive, drive the bitch down the mountain and blow its fuckin brains out with a 12-gauge." *Guy died in military from a 'shot' - oh no, a shot of tequila out of a canteen *Called police because my bitch was being attacked - sent dog patrol - meant my fucking gf *Student in class create false identity to tie crimes and money laudering to - that 'guy' in class, effectively, didn't exist. "God knows who in the world that guy is." *The "Dairy Queen murderer" - puts victims' heads on cones and licks them gone *"Make sure there's some attractive women at the event. He's on his best behavior around them." *Hardass chill 80s rogue former-punk ass dude, no fucks given, screws bitches in his car all night, no luck with women, bad childhood, son dead from OD - whole family's dead.